


Honey and Milk

by QuestioningInsomnia



Series: Daddy's Little Monsters [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Daddy Kink, Degradation, M/M, Top Woojin, Woojin can't bring himself to properly punish Hyunjin, hyunjin is also a power bottom, hyunjin is needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestioningInsomnia/pseuds/QuestioningInsomnia
Summary: Hyunjin is needy and Woojin gets home just in time to help him.





	Honey and Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup? This Work Includes:  
\- Sexual Themes  
\- M/M Relationship  
\- Degradation  
\- Daddy Kink  
Please read at your own discretion! If you aren't comfy with any of these then DO NOT read!  
Thank You!

Hyunjin couldn’t shake the feeling bubbling inside of him. He craved something and he knew exactly what it was but he didn't want to cave into the enticing activity. So, he just sat on the ground in the living room, watching tv, trying to distract himself.

Throughout the day he found his hand continuously falling between his legs and applying a subtle pressure. As soon as he noticed he would take his hand away and reposition himself, trying to make sure it didn't happen again but each attempt was futile. Hyunjin foolishly took a pillow and put it between his legs, hoping it would stop his hands but he later found himself grinding on the pillow trying his best to pleasure himself.

Hyunjin’s grip tightened on the pillow as he ground harder, wanting more friction and pressure. The pillow wasn’t doing it for Hyunjin after 3 minutes of grinding; it just wasn't up to his standards of pleasure. He got up and plopped down on the couch, spreading his legs and slipping three fingers in his mouth.

He sucked and twirled his tongue around the long appendages, making sure they were properly coated. He let his fingers go with an exaggerated ‘pop’, smirking at his efforts and leading them down to his hole. Hyunjin was grateful he chose to wear a pink skirt with a thong. It made access to pleasure much easier for the boy.

He slid one finger in and then another after about a minute. Hyunjin wasn’t patient at all. When he wanted something he wanted it immediately. No delays, no excuses, nothing. So, because of Hyunjin’s neediness and brattiness, he couldn't wait to get pleasure. He thrust his two fingers, which became three rather quickly, inside of him, hoping to achieve the same or similar type of pleasure Woojin gave him when they had sex. His hope was only met with annoyance. Hyunjin whined as he tried going deeper, trying to find his sweet spot. It was so easy for Woojin to find it, why was it so hard for Hyunjin? It was his body he should know where it is.

Hyunjin removed his fingers from inside of himself and scanned the living room for something, anything. Although Hyunjin had dildos, he wanted a quick grab. He spotted a makeup brush he had left there the day previous when he was doing his makeup for a video. Hyunjin desperately went for the makeup brush and returned to the couch, sticking his ass up in the air and fumbling with his skirt and thong.

Hyunjin pulled down the thong so it was halfway down his legs and pushed the makeup brush deep inside his tight hole, making no delay to quicken the pace. His legs trembled when his sweet spot was grazed.

“Daddy…~” Hyunjin mumbled, too caught up in his own world to hear the front door opening.

“Baby girl?” Hyunjin shuttered and looked back at Woojin. “What are you doing?” Woojin placed down the grocery bags he had in his possession and strolled over to the quivering male. His voice was stern as he asked the question.

“Daddy, your baby girl needs you~” Hyunjin had slowed down his pace with the makeup brush. “I thought of you and wanted to make myself pretty~” Woojin chuckled and sat Hyunjin up. He didn't bother to remove the makeup brush and let Hyunjin set himself on his lap.

“What’s daddy’s rules about pleasuring yourself?” Hyunjin stared at him with big innocent eyes.

“Ask daddy for permission first.” The boy pouted and glanced away from Woojin. “but I really wanted you and couldn’t wait.” Hyunjin laid his hands on Woojin’s chest, playing with the collar of his shirt.

“That’s not an excuse baby girl. You’re still gonna get a punishment.” Woojin gave a smug smile and directed Hyunjin to lay down. Hyunjin did as he said, to his surprise, and looked at him expectantly. “This is a punishment so don’t think I’ll give you what you want.” Hyunjin pouted and jumped in shock when he felt the makeup brush be harshly taken out. “So, you wanted to make yourself pretty?” Woojin eyed the makeup brush.

“Mhmm~ I wanted to make myself as pretty as daddy makes me when he fucks my pussy hard.” The words fell off Hyunjin’s tongue smoothly, this excited Woojin.

“Daddy would make you pretty with his own paint and brush but, when I walked in it seemed like you were really enjoying this brush instead.” The two locked eyes and Hyunjin’s eyes widened.

“Daddy no~ I want you!”

“Sure as hell didn't seem like it when I walked in.” Woojin gripped Hyunjin’s thigh with his left hand and shoved the makeup brush inside of Hyunjin with his right. He positioned the makeup brush just right and began to abuse Hyunjin’s sweet spot.

“Is this what you wanted baby girl? You wanted your insides and outside to be pretty with this?” Hyunjin bit his lip and nodded, trying to conceal his moans, which didn’t work out well. “Y’know, if you waited Daddy could've made you pretty baby girl, but you were too much of a slut to wait, huh?” Woojin’s grip on Hyunjin’s thigh tightened as Hyunjin failed to form words.

“Y-yes..~ d-da- fuck~!!!” Hyunjin places the back of his hand to his mouth. “c-cum~ wanna, hnng~!” Woojin relocated his left hand to his baby girl’s member, leaning in and whispering lowly in his ear.

“You wanna cum? From just a makeup brush?” By now, Woojin’s pace had quickened even more, Hyunjin’s dick throbbing and leaking from restricted release.

“No, d-daddy-” Hyunjin closed his eyes, biting his, now swollen, lower lip.

“Oh? Is my fucktoy lying to me now?” Woojin ran his tongue along Hyunjin’s neck before biting down and sucking to open the boys’ eyes.

“Yes, daddy- b-baby girl is sor-” Hyunjin was cut off when Woojin suddenly stopped. The pause in pleasure caused him to groan and shift uncomfortably.

“You know I don’t like lying baby girl.” Woojin’s voice was low and laced with a commanding tone. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting his dick spring free. Hyunjin watched expectantly, eyeing the thick appendage in front of him. “No cumming.” That was the only thing Woojin said before plunging himself inside of Hyunjin, makeup brush still inside. This caused Hyunjin to arch his back and bite his tongue, trying not to cum immediately while he felt himself being stretched more than he ever has been before. Hyunjin teared up as Woojin kept going, touching his sensitive dick and ramming into his sweet spot almost every thrust. Hyunjin’s mind became more and foggier and his thoughts were more jumbled as he hyper-focused on the feeling of Woojin inside of him.

“You're such a fucking whore aren'tcha? Fucking yourself with a makeup brush because your slutty ass couldn't wait for me to get home. You're my playtoy, only I play with you.” Woojin leaned down and roughly kissed Hyunjin, sucking and biting harshly on the other's lips. Hyunjin slung his arms around Woojin’s neck, kissing back.

The sound of skin on skin, moans and more could be heard throughout the whole flat. Woojin could feel himself getting closer and smirked into the kiss as he squeezed Hyunjin’s sides, slamming the poor boy down on his dick as well as thrusting inside of him. As Woojin came closer and closer to his climax he pulled out Hyunjin, taking the makeup brush out as well.

“H-huh..?” Hyunjin looked at him with surprise in his dazed, lust-filled eyes.

“This is your punishment for lying baby girl.” Woojin winked and Hyunjin was not pleased. He pouted and glared at Woojin.

“What about you? You didn't cum!”

“I’ll just get myself off.” He said as he stroked his hand up and down along his shaft, looking Hyunjin in the eye, making sure his baby knows he’s enjoying it. Hyunjin groaned and moved Woojin’s hand away, positioning himself above the others dick. “And what do you think you're doing?”

“Finishing what you started~” Hyunjin winked and dropped down on Woojin's dick, musing to the older’s muffled groan. “Be good daddy~” Hyunjin didn't hesitate to start bouncing at a steady pace. As much as Woojin wanted to humour himself once more in stopping his bratty individual, he decided to spare him and watch the other become more and weaker by the second.

It didn't take long until Hyunjin became shaky and teary-eyed. Although Hyunjin had seemed to take control, he was still waiting for his daddy’s cue to cum. The warm tears began to spill from Hyunjin’s eyes as he whined and whimpered, tightening around Woojin’s member.

“C-cum..~ p-please..~” Hyunjin’s voice was quiet and small and this sent Woojin for a loop. He kissed away his baby’s tears and took control from there.

“Cum when you want to, baby girl, your punishment is over.” He kissed his ear and held Hyunjin close, feelings the boys’ body twitch and shake from his orgasm. Hyunjin’s moans were loud enough that their neighbours could hear, although that’s not much of a problem since it meant they’d know who Hyunjin belonged to.

Woojin let Hyunjin rest before he pulled out and brought the still shaky boy to the bathroom. He cleaned the both of them up and helped the now sleepy Hyunjin get dressed and into the warm comfort of Woojin’s bed. Woojin left to clean up their mess and put away the groceries before bringing a couple of snacks and other amenities Hyunjin would need for their aftercare session. Hyunjin cuddled up close to Woojin while they watched TV in the bedroom, falling asleep against the other's chest, hearing his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I previously posted this on Wattpad but I was unsure of whether or not I wanted to post it here because I thought it was bad and I also haven't posted fluff yet. But, I said fuck it and y e a h. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading and hope you enjoy what's to come.


End file.
